


远远的街灯明了

by TataJenny



Category: When We Were Orphans, 我辈孤雏
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataJenny/pseuds/TataJenny
Summary: 这是一篇《我辈孤雏》的同人文，克利斯托夫·班克斯和莎拉的故事
Relationships: 克里斯托弗/莎拉





	远远的街灯明了

我向莎拉走过去，她似乎早就听到了我，只是没有做出反应。她点了烟，却没有抽，烟快燃尽了她也浑然不觉，出神地望着闸北战区的星火。我走到她背后，想替她拿掉快烧到指背的烟。她忽然转过身，捧住我的脸，我惊慌地要推开她，手臂却不听使唤。烟灰弹在我脸上，奇怪却没有像她看着我的眼神那样灼痛我。

“果然还是那个你。”她说。

“莎拉？”我问。“怎么了？"

战事歇的时候，这里的夜静得可怕。她松开我，指间的烟也掉了。她颤巍巍地翻着皮包，我从随身带的烟盒里抽出一支，莎拉抬眼看了看，却推开了我的手。

“克里斯托弗，”她说，“你一定觉得我很可怜，攀了错的人，又老了，姿色不比当年了……”她说到这里奇怪地笑了两声，哆嗦地抽出烟，点燃吸了一口。

“莎拉，完全不是——”

“但是我是爱他的，”她全然不在意我的反应似的，“他只是太累了。这些年，他太野心勃勃，想做一番事业……没事，我都理解，我理解他。”

她又深吸了两口烟，忽然像发现宝物那样看着我，“克里斯多弗，你不会再让我失望吧？”

“当然不会。”纵使我摸不着头脑，还是给了莎拉最肯定的回答，“最近的这个案子虽然棘手，但你的事我一定会——”

“你把它了忘了是么？”莎拉看着我，我惊慌起来。她却笑了：“我太疑心了，是我的不好。明天下午三点半……”

莎拉这么一说我全都记起来了：是的，三点半，她叫了司机，让我带一件行李便好，不要多问一句话，载我到相会的地点，我们一起去澳门。我本该记得，为何却忘了呢？奇怪，这件事明明记起，却竟跟远处夜幕中的街灯那样明暗不定。我连连答应她定会守约，她却像一直不信似的，要说什么却欲言又止。

回到住处后，我躺在床上，反复想着刚刚的那一幕。它连同到上海后的所有，在我的脑海里揉成了一团乱。我以为我会在混沌中睡过去，却愈发清醒起来，但听到敲门声时，我竟分不出是梦是醒。

我跌跌撞撞地跑去开门，被一阵烟味扑了个满怀，我定了定神才看清。

“莎拉？你怎么——”

我想问她什么呢？是怎么会在这里么，是怎么找到这里的么？都来不及问出口了，全被堵在了她的亲吻里。好像记忆里我是被莎拉吻过的，那个吻像错放了的晚安吻，这个吻却带了烟味里不可能有近乎凌冽的凉，顺着舌尖直灌进来。昏暗中莎拉比我更熟稔地摸向旅馆的床。外套从她肩头滑落，奇怪她却穿着多年前我初次在宴会上看到她时的那件礼服，我也惊讶我居然记得这么清楚，但我不记得她的肩有这么美。她把我堵在床沿，一步也移不开。

“克里斯多弗。”她像在天台上那样捧住我的脸颊，“你心不在焉？你还在想‘黄蛇’那案子？”

“莎拉，我没有——”我没有骗她，我的脑子太乱了，乱到想不动任何事。

“嘘——”她用指尖按住我的唇，“我懂。这么多年了。”

莎拉的这句话是贴在我耳边说的，温热的气息喷得我发痒。我燥热起来，以为她会吻上去，她却把脸埋在我的颈间。良久良久，我感到她有泪滑落。我打了个激灵，环住她的肩膀。

“我以为我们有机会。”她说。

“我们有啊，明天下午，我们就去澳门。”我疑惑。

“你不懂，你还是那个你。”她笑了一声，“也好。”

她把手按上我的胸口，整个身子压过来，我猝不及防跌坐在床上。床头的台灯晃了晃。她的手向下，抽出了我束在长裤内的衬衫，探了进去。奇怪，手并没有很凉。我喘着气看着她，她仿佛又变成了我青涩时候遇见的那个莎拉，那个我好奇不已又难以走近的莎拉。她的手缓缓动着，我脸红了起来。她把我的脸捧近，吻了下去。

莎拉没有扯下那条长裙，奇怪我也不是很想看到她扯去。她坐上来，旅店小床上的软床垫被压的深陷下去，一起陷下去的还有我，就像是被吸入了漩涡。

“你好年轻，克里斯。”她说。

我竭力不去猜这句话的意思，她压住我的肩膀不让我坐起来。昏黄的台灯下，莎拉的长裙没有我想象的那样紧，我扶上她的腰时，腰间的裙竟也是有点松的。墙上她的影子一下下拉长缩短，我攥着她衣服的手满是汗。她把我的衬衫往上推到胸口，然后贴了上去，她的心也跳得厉害，裹在长裙里的她烫得灼人，只是咿呀的床板声淹没了她断断续续的呻吟。

少时我一直以她为遥遥的梦想，能被她搭上话都会是种幸福的奢望，不会去、也不敢去想更多。即便现在，她在我身上像风中花枝那样怜人地颤动，我都很难相信她做的这一切是真实的。薄汗敷在她的腿间，让她的蹭动被我的长裤涩住。她抬身转腰，想把长裤褪得更尽些，我也抬了身子帮她。这时候，我听到她的呻吟断了，看到墙上的影子僵直，她像说不出话那样大张着嘴。没等到我反应过来，她已经揪紧了我的肩头，她体内抽搐送到腿间是异样的湿滑。

莎拉抱紧我，我以为是汗水滴在我颈间。“你也很年轻。”我说。我却听到她哭了。

“莎拉？”

她没有应我，她的脸在泪水中以惊人的速度变得憔悴不堪。

我慌了起来。

有人在敲门。我挣扎地推开她，手臂却像在天台上那样无力。

“叔叔！克里斯托弗叔叔！你还好吗？”我醒了过来。是珍妮弗在拍门。

“我没事？现在几点了？”我摸索着开床头灯。

“四点吧。”传来珍妮弗的回应。

“我没事。”我说。

我听到珍妮弗嘀咕了一句什么，脚步声渐渐离开了。

我看着昏黄台灯下墙上的影子，拧灭了台灯，翻了身却睡不着。我想翻出莎拉给我的那封信再看一看，却又不想开灯下床。信上她原谅了我的毁约，信上她说和后来相识的法国丈夫很好……不看也罢了。我又翻了一个身，摸到床单湿了。是汗，我想，我不再年轻了。


End file.
